Voyagers
Voyagers & Trolls is an upcoming american computer-animated comedy crossover film of Trolls and Moana. Cast Trolls Cast * Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy, the princess of the Trolls (later Queen Poppy of the Trolls).81112 ** Iris Dohrn voices a baby Poppy. * Justin Timberlake as Branch, a paranoid, disgruntled Troll survivalist.813 ** Liam Henry voices a younger Branch. * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget, a kind-hearted Bergen who works as a scullery maid to the Bergen Chef and has feelings for Gristle Jr..14 * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle (later King Gristle Jr.), the prince later king of the Bergens.14 * Christine Baranski as Chef, a mean-spirited Bergen who is in charge of Troll preparation.14 * Russell Brand as Creek, a Troll with a positive personality and zen-like wisdom.1415 * James Corden as Biggie, a chubby friendly Troll.1416 * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy, the king of the Trolls.14 * Ron Funches as Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll.1417 * Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille, two trolls who are joined by their hair and are best friends.1418 * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a glittery silver Troll who is always naked.1419 * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki, the Trolls' resident disk jockey.1420 * Walt Dohrn as Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet worm.14 Secondary * Walt Dohrn as Smidge and Fuzzbert. * John Cleese as King Gristle Sr., the ruler of the Bergens at the start of the film.14 * GloZell as Grandma Rosiepuff, an elderly Troll, and Branch's late grandmother.21 Dami Imvoices the character in the Australian version.22, while in the UK version, newsreader Susanna Reid voices the character. * Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop, a dancing Troll.21 Noodlerella voices the character in the UK version. * Ricky Dillon as Aspen Heitz, a Troll skitterboarder.21 * Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust, a Troll who designs and repairs all the treasures of Troll Town.21 Minor * Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper, a Troll artist who paints with her hair.14 * Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy, Tunnel Troll and Wedgie Bergen #2 * Mike Mitchell as Darius, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Spider, Wedgie Bergen #1, Chad, Card * Grace Helbig as Cookie Sugarloaf, one of the trolls. * Curtis Stone as Todd * Rhys Darby as Bibbly Moana Cast * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana, the 16-year-old daughter of village chief Tui who is chosen by the ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti. ** Louise Bush as a younger Moana Auli'i Cravalho at the film's premiere in Samoa in December 2016 * Dwayne Johnson as Maui, a legendary shapeshifting demigodwho sets off with Moana on her journey. * Rachel House as Tala, Moana's grandmother. Like Moana, Tala shares a passion for the ocean. * Temuera Morrison as Tui, Moana's overprotective father and chief of Motunui Island. ** Christopher Jackson as Tui's singing voice * Jemaine Clement as Tamatoa, a giant treasure-hoarding coconut crab from Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters. * Nicole Scherzinger as Sina, Moana's mother and Tui's wife. * Alan Tudyk as Heihei, Moana's pet rooster. ** Tudyk also provided the voice of a character credited as Villager #3 * Oscar Kightley as Fisherman * Troy Polamalu as Villager #1 * Puanani Cravalho (Auli'i's mother), as Villager #2 Category:Moana Category:Trolls Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers